My Immortal
by blacktalon117
Summary: He was sure he was dying, but fate has a way of changing things. Now in a new life Snape faces the hardest test, learning to love the one that gave him life.
1. Chapter 1

He was dying.

He had mustered the last of his will to give those memories to potter, and now all he could do was watch, as the pool of his blood grew bigger. With no energy to even close his eyes, so he could block out the sight of his blood seeping into the floorboards.

It didn't hurt anymore which he was grateful for, his savaged throat no longer felt the burning poison of that damned snake. He always thought he would die alone and violently, god he hatted being right all the time. The boy had left with his memories and the Granger girl. He had done his job, he had protected lily's child for as long as he could. His life had passed before his eyes seconds ago. The only thing worth remembering was lily's face, and what could have been if he hadn't stuffed it up so badly the life he could have had, the love that he would never experience. He supposed had he lived he could have found love with someone else but that was not very likely, and it didn't matter anymore.

He was dying

'In fact', his foggy brain coughed up 'you should be dead by now'

His flickering brain suddenly realized that his blood had stopped pooling. Did that mean he had no more blood to bleed? The end would be soon now.

"Well what do we think of this one sisters?", a voice suddenly spoke.

Female voices, in the shrieking shack with his dying body.

Was he hallucinating in his last seconds?

"Well he is dressed like the other bad souls, but I am not feeling the same taint from him", spoke a different female voice.

"A sheep in wolves clothing perhaps?" said the first voice.

"Perhaps", spoke the second, "but I do not think he is suitable…his looks are too…harsh"

"You are rejecting him because he is not handsome I expected better from you Rose, you should know by now that it is the soul that matters not the vessel"

Was his hallucination insulting him when he was about to die?

Snape would not put it passed himself, he knew he was an ugly bastard.

"What say you sister, shall we shuffle him off the mortal coil so he can rest with his fellow fallen?"

There was silence as the 'sister' was thinking. 'I should really be dead by now' his brain complained, he was tired of this dream that his subconscious had vomited up in his last moments.

"I-", spoke a new almost timid voice, " I want him"

'Ah' his thoughts whispered, 'you have longed for someone to want you for so long that as you lie dying you make a fantasy in which someone does 'want you' it made more sense now.

This was all some kind of a mental send off for himself.

"Are you sure of this Ella?", spoke the first voice, "there could be other fallen that would suit you better, and I sense that this one will not come easy to you"

The second voice snorted, Rose, he remembered its name "Men never come easy. I say that if Ella wants him let her"

"Ella?" the first voiced questioned again when silence prevailed.

"I want him", her voice was stronger now, "He has passed all the rules for entering, he is a fallen warrior, he is capable of love, I only hope he can find it with me"

Who was he supposed to find love with?

He was too dead for this hallucination to make sense.

"Don't be silly who could not love you", the Rose voice chucked lightly, "Besides that his aura is the same color as yours, so you are compatible"

"Really?"

The Ella voice sounded very pleased at this news, why though Snape could not figure out. He always thought that aura's were a load of garbage, this was a very strange fantasy he was having.

"Yes, well you best take the man that you have chosen then, we have stopped time for quite long enough, and this wizard war has to end soon"

'Stopped time?'

'_Stopped time_!' his brain screamed.

The possibility that this was actually happening and was not a fantasy suddenly hit him. What had just being decided of his fate? He wished he could move his eyes, and see these 'time stopping' beings, but no, he could only stare at his blood frozen in it's pooling.

Feet slowly stepped into his vision, bare feet. His brain latched onto the image like it was starving. The feet were small, woman's feet he realized. And if feet could be perfect hers were, but that was not all whatever the being was she glowed. Not very brightly, but with her feet this close he could see it a subtle illumination to the space around her skin.

Following this visual feast was the touch of fingers gently weaving in his hair. No one touched his hair, not even the few women who had voluntarily slept with him. They seemed to find it repulsive and 'greasy' he had been told. Maybe it was not as repulsive as he first thought, because what ever this being was she was now running her fingers through his hair softly, almost with reverence.

White fabric entered his field of vision. She was bending down. Wavy chestnut locks soon followed. 'Her hair must be very long' he though 'and shinny'.

Jesus was everything about her this perfect. Her hair touched the floor as she bent over and he wanted to yell at her for letting it mingle in his blood like it was, surely that would bother her latter, when she had realized she had soiled her locks. Such thoughts screeched to a halt when he felt something brush against his ear.

Lips?

"Come with me", her voice breathed into his ear.

'I wish I could' he thought surprised that he really did want to, 'But I am dying'

"No you aren't, not anymore", she whispered to him.

Snape finally felt his close as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus came awake gasping, sitting up straight he dragged in mouthfuls of air desperately.

He could feel his heart thundering in his chest as he fought to control his breathing. Thousands of images bombarded his mind until he put them into order. He remembered potter, and the damned snake that tore his throat out.

His hands flew to his neck feeling for the huge tare that had to be there.

Smooth skin met his fingers. He was completely healed.

But how?

Images of chestnut hair and white fabric flashed before his eyes.

The feel of fingers running through his hair.

He remembered 'her'.

Whoever or whatever 'her' was. Looking down he realized he was still wearing his black robs and he was relieved to see no blood what so ever on his person.

He was fine.

No, that was not true he would always be tainted. He had a mark to prove it.

On reflex he reached for his wrist drawing up his sleeve.

His mark was gone.

"No, it can't be", he whispered to himself.

It simply must be hidden it was impossible to remove the mark, unless one cut it from their body.

But it was gone. He ran his fingers over his wrist, feeling nothing. Pressing deeper with his fingers he tried to feel it out.

Nothing.

"What has happened to me?", he asked himself. 'What has she done to me?'

With the reminder of _her_, his head snapped up. Years of spying and living in danger kicking in. He scanned his surroundings for the first time, while feeling for his wand. He was lying in a large circular bed with white sheets and white netting draped around it, and he did not have his wand.

His heart kicked up a beat at the realization that he was defenseless, but years of practice kept his breathing calm. His body demanding action he cautiously parted the netting. He was in a stone room, not all that different from his dungeons at Hogwarts, and he was alone. Snape rose slowly from the bed expecting anything to happen.

But nothing did.

'Where the hell am I', he thought.

Looking for an exit he found one straightaway. With practiced stealth he moved through it checking for any sign of movement. He found himself in a hallway, working on instinct he moved left to where light shined in.

Sun blinded his eyes as exited the building and Snape blinked several times clearing his vision. And blinked in surprise when everything came into view. He was in the most amazing garden he had ever seen, and it appeared to be in full bloom. Flowers he recognized and flowers he did not were in raised beds surrounded by bricks, with the greenest grass he had ever seen in between. Turing a full circle he took in the entire gardens obvious splendor, and had to do a double take when he looked behind him.

He had exited a castle. A castle that Hogwarts could not even hold a light to, for this castle was gilded. All fifty meters of it covered in gold. 'No wonder its so bloody bright', he thought, 'the sun reflects off this overdone masterpiece of construction'.

"Greetings"

Snape whirled around reaching for his wand before remembering he no longer had it. And had to force his face to remain blank when he saw whom had spoken. Before him stood a specimen straight out of the coliseum. The man was wearing an outfit comprised of only studded leather, complete with split skirt and leather sandals weaving all the way up to his knees. Snape expected a man that was dressed like this to be embarrassed, but he wore it like a second skin.

Seeing his stiff posture, the stranger held up both his hands, in what Snape thought was supposed to be a non-threatening manner. When all it really did was make the man's biceps bulge. Biceps, that were as big as Severus's thighs.

"Be at ease warrior" the man spoke smiling, his teeth standing out because of his well tanned skin, "My name is Cassius, what may yours be?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. He was not answering questions when he had so many of his own, and in spite Cassius's friendly manner he was still a stranger. It would take more than a smile to put him at ease.

"Where am I?", he demanded in his sharpest tone.

Cassius's smile faulted, and the man became as serious as Severus.

"I know that you are confused right now", he spoke slowly, "But it is not my place to answer your questions, it is the place of your chosen to do so. Have you only just woken?"

Severus did not have time for this. He was a skilled wizard that did not have to wait for answers when he could take them. He reached out with his mind, determined to get some answers from Cassius, but nothing happened.

Snape shook his head trying harder to call upon his skills, but still nothing. He was not even felling a wall of resistance from Cassius, in fact he was not even feeling his will leaving his body to decipher the strangers thoughts, and he was fast developing a headache trying.

"Are you alright friend", Cassius frowned, stepping closer, "you do not look well"

Snape stepped back annoyed at his failure.

"My health is not your concern, and I am not your friend, so I will repeat, Where. Am. I?" Snape snarled at the man.

In the back of his mind Severus realized that it was not good to provoke a man that had twice his body mass without his wand, but it was out of his mouth due to pure habit of intimidating his opponents.

Snape used all of his will to keep his face blank when Cassius smiled at him again.

"I do not remember being as surly as you when I first arrived here, and I call you friend, friend because you have not given me a name, but if you really wish to know where you are. I do not think Ella will be upset with me if I tell you. You are in a land that has many names but the one I hear spoken the most is heaven"

Snape blinked, then he had died in that shack.

The problem was he still felt very alive, and his head hurt. Did one get headaches in heaven? Ella?

"I am dead?", he spoke wanting to clarify the situation.

Cassius chuckled at his question, "No friend, you are very alive, but one could say you have been reborn"

His head really hurt now. What the hell was going on?

A rhythmic pounding interrupted his thoughts. A horse suddenly vaulted over one of the garden beds, heading straight for Cassius and Severus. It came to a jerky halt barely a meter before it reached them making Snape winch.

"Is this our new brother?", the rider spoke dismounting.

Things were getting far to strange, for the rider that dismounted was far from normal. Dark skinned and barely clothed, the man was clearly Native American. With his head shaved down both sides leaving only a strip in the middle that had several feathers woven into it. Severus felt suddenly overdress, considering the new arrival only had two pieces of buckskin covering his privates, not leaving much to the imagination. The only consolation was that the man was of the same wiry build as Snape, and not the bulky build of Cassius.

"Yes this is brother friend", Cassius replied, making Snape frown.

The Indian inclined his head, "Brother friend I am Hawk"

"Friend is not his name Hawk", Cassius laughed, "But we will have to call him that as he will not tell me his real one"

The new man seemed to be thinking deeply at Cassius's words.

"If a worrier does not give his name, then were have not earned it" Hawk replied frowning.

Cassius stopped smiling, and became serious once more, "You are right brother", he turned to Snape "I mean not to offend, please grant me your name warrior"

Severus blinked as both men looked at him expectantly. Well if they wanted his name so bloody much they could have it.

"I'm Severus Snape, now tell me what the bloody hell is going on!?"

"Stern', a name I can respect", Cassius replied calmly to his outburst, referring to the meaning of his name.

"But if you want to know what is happening I surest you turn around friend"

Severus spun around fast, looking to where he had exited before.

In the archway stood vision, which was the only word he could think to describe her.

"Ella" he whispered softly, not even aware he had said so aloud.

I had to be her.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew her voice to be pleasing, but he had not expected her body to be this pleasing.

She was slim very slim, but she did not look unhealthy. This was probably because of the generous curves of her hips and breasts, that were not being hidden very well by her attire of a white material that draped off her shoulders and pooled around her bear feet. Severus was dimly aware of thinking that her long hallow of hair did better to cover her then the garment.

Very beautiful wavy hair, that when she stood in the glow of the castle he realized it had blond highlights. But it was not her hair that drew his gaze it was her face.

Perfectly formed with high cheekbones, her face was small but appeared to be long because of a pointed chin. Her features combined to make her eyes look big, and what eyes she had. Large golden tawny eyes, almost the same color as the building she had come from.

Severus knew two things.

That she was undeniably beautiful, and that she could not possibly be human.

He just wished he knew what she was.

Snape was so occupied with his appraisal of Ella his missed the knowing look that passed between Cassius and Hawk as they both extracted themselves from the couple's presence.

He was brought back to himself but when the radiant creature smiled at him. If life had not hardened him he would have raced to the being that smiled at him in such a way, but he was hardened, and he knew from experience that such smiles were not meant for him. Lilly smiled at James's like this, he had seen what such smiles looked like, and there was no way he could have inspired such a look.

"Hello Severus"

He couldn't help raising his eyebrow at the way she said his name with reverence. She spoke just above a whisper, and he was surprised that he had heard her. He was starting to get even more confused. Wait, he remembered hearing the being say that she wanted him. Was this what he was seeing in her expression?

"I'm Ella"

'Yes, I know' he thought, before hardening himself against her tone and her liquid eyes.

"What are you?", he snapped, "and where am I?. And don't tell me some drivel about this place being heaven"

She blinked, startled at his manner, and her smile faulted. He felt a pang at causing such a reaction in her but he ignored it.

"I am known as many things", she supplied softly.

"Yes, but I suppose human is not among them"

He crossed his arms, taking up the position to steal him for whatever this creatures answers were.

"Well no, I guess not", she laughed nervously, making him raise an eyebrow.

"I am a Faerie"

He felt his temper flare at her ridiculous answer.

"No, you are not", Snape snarled at her, "Do not insult my intelligence. Fairy's are annoying creatures no bigger then my hand-"

"No, no, no", she interrupted him, "not a fairy a Fae-rie. As in of the Fae, an elf, the Norse called us Valkyrie. See", her slim hands flew to her hair shifting the heavy mass away from her face. Holding it back until two points appeared from the growth. On either side of her head were delicately pointed ears, Elfin ears.

Severus was silent as his brain processed all this new information he had heard of such creatures existing, but those stories were not from the wizarding world.

"I have only heard of muggles telling such stories", he frowned.

"Yes well", Ella cleared her throat and dropped her hair back into place, "We tend to only show our selves to no-magical, um…muggles because wizards and witches could pose a threat to my kind if they believed us real. For example if that dark wizard of yours knew for one second that there was a new realm with new magic that he could master. My sisters and me would be in trouble".

This information only made Severus frown more. He supposed she had a point, muggles would have no way of harnessing the magic that was clearly in this, what did she call it 'realm', but a wizard might have a chance.

"Well if that is the case then why did you bring me, a wizard, here?"

As he spoke the sentence slowly, a bad felling settled in his stomach, as his mind started to piece information together. He no longer had his wand, his mark, and apparently he could not perform Legilimency.

"Because", Ella spoke softly, bowing her head so her hair covered most of her face, "You're not really a wizard anymore"

Snape felt numb. How could he not be a wizard?

He was a halfblood, most definitely a wizard.

But Cassius had told him that he had been reborn. At the time he thought the man had meant it metaphorically, not physically. He suddenly felt like someone had walked up to the drawing board that was his already fucked up life and took away one of his only constants. He was a wizard, a wizard was what he was how could that be taken from him?

"You were dying"

Goddamn it why did the woman have to speak so softly in such a sweet voice to him.

"You were dying, and you were a fallen warrior, this made you worthy to pass into my realm, and your soul made you worthy of me-"

"Oh, and I suppose you know so much about my soul", he snarled, no one knew him people only saw what he let them see and this Faerie was no different.

"Actually I know everything about your soul considering I had to hold it while you were being reborn"

'WHAT!', his mind screamed.

"I suppose you could say I'm an expert on you now"

She smiled up at him shyly through all of that hair.

With a sudden clarity he realized he was out of his depth here, none of the rules applied because he was not in his world he was in hers, and he was not comfortable with that revelation at all.

"What do you know of me?", he spoke slowly and as softly as her. All his anger leaving him as he realized it would do him no good here.

Ella's chestnut covered head shot up as her eyes sort out his dark ones.

"Everything"

Snape let go of the breath he did not know he was holding.

"Everything?", he repeated.

She nodded her response, "yes"

God her eyes were big. They hid nothing from him with their liquid depth.

"You know everything, and yet you stand here looking at me like I'm some sort of saint. How can a creature like you bare the sight of me?"

He was starting to feel his anger rise again, but it came to a grinding halt when the most mischievous grin he had ever seen crossed her face. It was almost evil, but there was a twinkle in her eyes that stopped it from being so.

"I do not find it hard to look at you at all. In fact I enjoy it very much", she purred.

Severus could not help the barking laugh that escaped him. The idea that she found him attractive was more then absurd it was ridiculous.

"I did not think you would believe me", Ella sighed dramatically, "I see I will have to teach you otherwise"

Snape stopped laughing immediately. If he did not know better he would have thought that he had just received a proposition.

No one ever-propositioned Severus Snape he approached women and then paid them for the tasks preformed and the amount of time it took to do it in.

"You won't have to pay me"

Her voice was so soft, Snape was not sure he had heard correctly.

He blinked as he realized what had just happened. The little she minx had read his thoughts and he had not felt a thing. Which was impossible. This whole goddamned situation was impossible, she was impossible, and he should have been far more angry at her for reading his thoughts then what he was.

What was happening? And what the hell was he now if he was not a wizard?

"What have you done to me?", he asked seeking out her eyes this time, looking for the truth in her golden orbs.

"I made you immortal"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I've been for getting these, but I don't own harry potter but I do own Ella and this story.

I would also like to take this time to make a special mention to my one reviewer… if I was not already getting married I would so do you (no matter what gender) thank you for the only review I have received. I'll start on your shrine tomorrow. zafaran hugs 4 u

#####

"Why?"

Snape's voice came out huskier then he meant it to, his voice wavering on the simple word.

Immortal.

Him.

He had resigned himself long ago to the fact that with what he was, a double-agent, his life expectancy ranked up to the same as a kitten in a pit full of Basilisks. And now apparently he was not a wizard and he could not die. Well, he had just achieved one of Voldermort's greatest wishes without even trying,… or asking for it.

"Because I want you Severus", Ella answered.

Snape blinked several times. The words had sounded ridiculous when he was dying and it was still unbelievable.

"What for?"

The question sounded stupid even to him, especially when he added up some not so subtle hints on her part.

"I chose you", Ella answered slowly searching his face. "As in I want us to be together"

"Ah", was all Severus could come up with at the moment.

"All your questions could be answered if you looked in me Severus"

'Looked in you where?' his mind sniggered.

He was surprised when Ella's face suddenly turned very red.

Picked up on that thought had she?

"No", she stammered, "I mean to say that I can read you and so you can read me. I held your soul next to mine. We are connected"

She was moving far too fast for Snape's liking. Connected was a very scary word for a man who had only physically connected to women for the majority of his life, Lilly being the only exclusion.

"No", Snape snarled, "I can not read you. I could have if I was still a wizard, but I guess I had no say in that did I?"

He watched, as the beautiful fae's face seemed to crumble at his words. He felt a pang of remorse when her eyes started to glass over. He had seen many of his student's faces do this, but they had never effected him like seeing hers did.

"If you were still a Wizard you would also be very dead",

Was he hearing things? Or could he detect anger of her own finally seeping through her, 'Im-so-inercent' fae act.

"And for your information you did have a choice. When you were dying I asked you to come with me and you accepted"

"That's funny", Snape retorted, "I don't recall saying much. Probably because my face was in a pool of my blood at the time."

The little fae before him suddenly turned very stiff, as her eyes narrowed on him.

"No you didn't say anything but you _wished_ to come with me", she snapped back.

"Oh I see now", sarcasm dripped from his voice, "you grant me a wish, and because I'm ever so grateful, in return I fall into bed with you. Is that how this plays out?"

Snape didn't even have time to blink before her hand was slamming into the side of his face. And it was not the normal female slap he was used to receiving from the fairer sex, it felt like she had taken his largest cauldron and slammed it in to his face.

He staggered back under the force, and it took all his strength to stay up right.

"Now I understand why my sisters spent three hours telling me how stupid men could be. It was so I would not kill you at our first meeting", she hissed at him.

Her voice helped him refocus, and when her blurry face did become clearer her was reminded that she was not human. Her hair looked like it was alive, swirling around her on its own, arching above her shoulders, her eyes shone gold, and he had to blink a couple of times but her nails had grown inches ending with sharp tips.

'Kitty had claws' he thought dimly, 'sexy claws'

He shook his head roughly again, blocking out the visual feast that she offered.

"Well I would just love to stay and chat", he drawled out, running his hand under his nose, not surprised when it came away with blood. She had probably broken it.

"But back in my world when I so rudely died, the shit was hitting the fan, so to speak, and I would like to be present for the fallout"

He looked up from his hand for her reaction, and was taken aback to see her hands covering her mouth with her eyes wide.

"I made you bleed", she whispered like she had committed the gravest sin possible.

Her genuine horror at making him bleed stunned him. Many people had made him bleed. It was a normal occurrence, and it was not like she had sliced him open and bathed in his blood, like he knew many people wanted to do, it was just nose bleed. But apparently it must have been fatal to her thinking, because he suddenly had soft curves pressed against him, and delicate hands cupping his face, tilting his face up so she could inspect his nose. A handkerchief seemed to materialize out of nowhere, and before he could stop her she was pressing it against his face while stroking his hair, murmuring to herself.

"I have never striked out at someone like that, I am sorry. I can not believe that only hours ago I was holding your soul and now I hurt you like this"

Her concern, however misplaced, was getting to him. It was either that or her breasts pressed against him that made him say what he did next.

"Perhaps some of my soul rubbed off on you, and that is why you are more violent of late", his voice was slightly nasally, "but I will be fine I hear that I am immortal these days"

She laughed then, and he was surprised how similar it was to his, but at a much more feminine tone. Had he made her laugh? He never made women laugh. Making women laugh was never on his to-do list, but hearing her made him want to put it there.

"Yes, I think you will live", she giggled.

But her mirth was short lived, and he suddenly felt cold as she backed away from him.

'Yes, you will live, but I still should not hurt you. You have had enough of that in your other life"

Snape did not like her saying 'other life'. Yeah, his life had not been a walk in the park, but the finality of 'other life' like it no longer existed frightened him. Was there really no going back?

"Yes and no"

"Stop reading my thoughts" Snape snapped.

"I can only stop Severus, if you stop thinking"

He opened his mouth to retort when she cut him off.

"I do not want to fight. We have already done that once in our first meeting, I do not want to do it again. I can take you back to the mortal world to see the 'fallout' as you call it, but you will not be apart of it."

"Explain", he demanded.

"You will be as a ghost there, but not in the sense you are used to. You will not be seen. This is the best I can offer you. Do you except"

Snape did not have to think. He had to be there.

"Yes"

"Good, I should probably also mention that the war has ended now. The ceremony for rebirth takes a full lunar cycle"

Snape's eyes widened, but before he could let loose all the curses he knew (the ones that did not involve a wand), she was no longer there. Or He was not there more likely, as he was now staring at Hogwarts.


End file.
